


Hunt You Down

by rinskiroo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: A Traitor Among The Chiss, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angry Sex, F/M, Lovers Quarrel, Smut, Spoilers, it's so hot, new hair appreciation fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 03:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12902748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinskiroo/pseuds/rinskiroo
Summary: If there was a chance to get Theron alone for five minutes during A Traitor Among The Chiss, maybe this would happen.





	Hunt You Down

In the air, there were whispers of him: the human come to sell secrets to House Inrokini.  There was a Force user assisting him.  Quite closely, she had overheard.

He had been busy, the snake.  Slithering all over the Outer Rim.  They’d nearly caught up to him on Nar Shaddaa, but he had managed to slip off planet.  Always two and three steps ahead, every time.  ~~The Alliance~~ she needed to stop being so predictable.  Theron had set up all their plans of action and protocols—they had to all be rewritten.  Jas had to abandon the tools she possessed and find new ones, things he didn’t think she’d do.

Every time they just missed him, it solidified in her mind that _she_ needed to be the one to go after him.  Enough of this chase.  So when word reached Odessen that he was definitely on Copero, and likely to stay there, the Alliance Commander made her move.

As the shuttle settled down on the landing pad outside of the Inrokini camp, Jas extended her arm toward Raina Temple sitting in the pilot’s seat.  Chains of the Force wrapped around and around the woman, holding her in place.  The former Imperial spy, envoy of the Aristocra, couldn’t speak, but no doubt the thoughts in her mind were wondering how she could have been so foolish.  She must have been warned about the Commander’s obsession with her traitor; that she would do anything to get her hands on him.

“I don’t care about the Chiss or their political games.  The only thing I care about is Theron—and I don’t trust anyone to not get in my way.”  She pulled a hypospray from a pouch on her belt and placed it against the frozen agent’s neck.  “Dr. Oggurobb says you’ll have a nice, long, restful sleep, with hopefully few longterm side effects.”

Jas caught Raina as she slumped over, releasing the Force hold on her.  She laid the woman out on the floor and made sure to activate the defensive systems on the shuttle so it wouldn’t be detected.  There was one last thing she needed from Raina—the stealth generator attached to her belt.  It would do her no good to alert Theron that she was coming by cutting through swaths of henchmen.

With no Force users amongst the Chiss, once she got used to using the device, it was almost too easy to sneak through the camp undetected.  As long as she kept her distance and didn’t bump into anything, they had no idea she was there.  No idea until the orange-tinted blade rested near the shoulder of a lazy comm technician tucked into one of the domed huts.

“Where is Theron Shan?”  she asked, her voice low and threatening.

The young Chiss tried to be brave, at first.  He clenched his jaw and stared straight ahead, refusing to answer her question.  The saber singed the fabric covering his shoulder and moved ever so slowly towards his neck.

“Asking is a courtesy.  I’m fully capable of using the console on my own if I have to kill you.”

“The human defector?”  he spoke quickly once he realized how serious she was.  “He’s with Valss.  They’re in the bunker on the north side of the camp.”

Valss—Inrokini’s adopted Force user and Theron’s apparent new best friend.  Jas needed him out of the picture.  But, she would cross that bridge when she came to it.  For now, she pulled a second hypospray off her belt and pressed it into the technician’s neck.  She set the door to lock after she left; didn’t need anyone finding the young man drugged and asleep at his desk.

She continued to stalk unmolested to the bunker and then through its halls.  Carefully, she checked corridors, open doorways, and reached out in the Force until she found them.  Theron—he was masked to her as he had been since Umbara.  And really, even before that, she had begun to realize.  He had been hiding from her for so long, she couldn’t pinpoint when it had started.  Valss was the one Force signature she found—the only one.  He was just strong enough, but no where near her power or training.  He could be easily dispatched, but if she wanted to get the drop on Theron—which was necessary, she couldn’t give him time to react—she needed to distract Valss, not kill him.

It was a feat she hadn’t tried before.  At least not on this scale.  She found a corner to tuck her stealthed self into—couldn’t chance anyone tripping over her while she meditated.  She found a point in the camp she had passed earlier—a group of relaxing Chiss enjoying a late lunch and a drink.  They were somewhere between this bunker and the shuttle, off to the eastern edge of the camp.  It’d be a hike there and back, once he realized it was a diversion.

She projected danger onto those in that corner of the camp.  Dread and fear.  Just enough to raise heckles, but not enough to raise the alarm.

Jas felt it when Valss reached out in the Force, probing for the disturbance.  Sweat trickled down her brow as she built the intensity of the feeling.  Continued until she felt the ribbons quickly retreat and he moved.  He hesitated, paced back and forth as if he was arguing with someone, but the bad feeling won out and soon she was tracking him as he wound the corridors and exited the bunker.

She traced the path he had taken backwards.  Winding her way through curved hallways until she found him.

It was a familiar pose, hunched over a computer console.  He looked different, though.  He had traded in his usual red jacket for a grey duster with accents of red.  She wondered if it meant something, keeping the bit of color, or if it was simply a fashion choice.  His hair, though, that had taken a turn.  Shaved high and tight with twin strips left along both sides.  The familiar plume had been trimmed down in the front.  All of it part of the uniform of his new allegiance; trying to fit in with his new friends.

Part of her thought she should laugh—never thinking he’d abandon his trademarked red leather jacket or the same hairstyle he’d had for years.  But it struck something inside her—in her chest that exploded out into her extremities.  The same sort of thrilling feeling she got when they’d first been getting to know each other.  The arousal knowing he’d take her someplace untamed and dangerous.

He stopped and looked up.  She knew he couldn’t see her, couldn’t feel her, but he looked right at her.  He looked just where the light shifted around her and hid her from sight.  One hand pushed the side of his jacket away and rested his palm on the grip of his blaster.

“I’m gonna have to take out a restraining order.”  His other hand moved across the console, no doubt to alert the guards that she was here.  “I would have tried harder to kill you if I knew you’d turn stalker.”

From the stealth field, her ignited saber flew from her hand and cut through the console, narrowing avoiding Theron’s hand.  As it snapped back into her grasp, the generator shut off revealing he wasn’t the only one to undergo a wardrobe change.  Instead of the usual earthy tones of creams and browns she usually wore, she had on tight, dark trousers.  Underneath her short, black leather jacket was a splash of fabric that barely constituted a shirt, showing off her bare midriff and the large lightsaber scar.  It had faded significantly, but it was still there.

For Jas, her change had meant something.

“I’m brining you home, Theron.  Even if I have to drag you there.”

His tongue clicked and he shook his head.  “That’s not very Jedi of you.  Taking people against their will.”

The rage seared through her limbs.  _How dare he._   But Theron knew what to look for when she was ready to pounce: the bend to her knee and the way the Force hummed in the air around her before she leapt.  He jumped out of the way and rolled behind another console before she crashed to the ground where he had been.  Her lightsaber cut through the carpet and the floorboards beneath.

Two red bolts flew at her, but she easily deflected them.  They hit the console he was hiding behind dead on.  He must have known she could stand there forever effortlessly deflecting blaster shots, because he shot up at the lights in the ceiling, sending glass and crumbling stone down on top of her.  She dove to the left, and he seemed to predict that as well as he rushed out and went to the right, trying to run past her to the door.

Jas reached out with the Force and grabbed his leg, throwing him to the ground.  “Stop.  Running.  Theron.”

She got back to her feet and threw her lightsaber at the door’s control pad, but as it was on it’s way back to her hand, Theron got a remarkable shot off.  He hit the hilt, deactivating the saber and sending it flying off in a different direction.  Just as she threw her hand out to recall the saber, he shot again.  This time, the first bolt hit her in the shoulder.  She managed to summon enough Force energy to bat the second down into the floor.

He got quickly to his feet and fired off more shots directly at her as he rushed towards her.  Without her saber, each deflection required a huge amount of focus and draw on the Force.  She couldn’t divide her attention to retrieve it or risk taking a shot center mass.  He drove her back and back until they hit the far wall.  Jas was breathing heavily, the toll obvious in her screaming muscles.  Theron held the warm barrel of the pistol to her midsection.

“Do it then.  Finish it,”  she spat at him.

She saw the muscle in his neck flinch and the clench of his jaw.  Felt the press of hot metal against her stomach.  Jas called one last ribbon of energy to her.  She swirled it around her fingers, then wrapped it around his throat.  It settled there, next to his skin.  He could probably feel it scratching at him.  All she had to do was pull and this would be over—it would be all over.

She watched as his eyes darted up and to the left and then his fierce gaze returned to her.  There was a quick breath—perhaps he felt her ribbon pulling taut.

Theron pushed into her, his lips crashing into hers.  He pushed her mouth open, invading it with his tongue and their teeth clicked against each other.  The short, sharp hairs of his unshaved face scratched against her chin.  It was sloppy and rough and so intense.

She lost her grip on the ribbon, the Force unraveling from her fingers.  But if his intent was to distract her, it wasn’t enough.  She knocked his arm away, sending the pistol flying.  She grabbed him and turned him around, thrusting him into the wall.

“Don’t do that,”  she snarled.

“Then don’t kiss me back.”

“I didn’t.”  Even as she said it, the filthy lie, her fingers dug into the fabric of his new shirt and her lips dove for his again.  She pressed into him and her traitorous body shuddered as his fingers gripped onto the bare skin just above her hips.  “You shot me,”  she muttered accusingly as her lips barely pulled away from him.

“You kept throwing a lightsaber at my head.”

Jas pulled back and dug her finger into his chest.  “This doesn’t change anything.  We’re going home.  Now.”

She tried to leave, to pull him away and drag him out of the building—surely there was a shuttle she could steal close by—but Theron wrapped his fingers around her wrist and held her tightly, yanking her back to him.

“You’re right.  Nothing’s changed.  I’m going to end this.”

There was resolve in his voice, but a vagueness.  He was noncommittal and elusive.  So very much that spy.  She tried to pull away from him, but his grip was firm and he didn’t let her go.  She thought about using the Force to knock him out and drag him out of here, but she thought about it a second too long.  Theron jerked her back towards him and pressed her back against the wall.  He surrounded her on all sides, crowding her against the cool stone.  His hand still held onto her wrist and pinned it to the wall above her head while his other hand regained its grip on her side.  His face was next to hers, hot breaths puffing out against her skin, but he didn’t kiss her again.  He nuzzled in close—lips ghosting across her chin, her jaw, down her neck.  She felt his tongue just graze across her throat and she couldn’t hold back the quiet moan that escaped.

Damn him.

“What are you trying to end, Theron?”  Even if he had her trapped her, paralyzed in her own desire, she had to know what he was planning.  Had to know what had happened that had put them on the verge of killing each other.

His lips latched onto her throat, sucking and biting gently.  “Everything,”  he said quietly.

It sent a shiver through her—the kiss and his dark plan for the future.  “I don’t want that.”

She knew she didn’t sound very convincing, but it was hard to think straight with his scent filling her lungs and his lips and hands on her skin, reminding her of the almost-perfect life that they almost had.  Her hand rubbed across the smooth skin of his recently shaved scalp, feeling the short rows of hair slide through her fingers.  He pressed close to her and she could feel him moulded against her in unfamiliar clothes but the familiar body beneath them.

“It’s not about what you want,”  he hummed against her skin.  He switched to suck on the other side of her throat, leaving bruising kisses in his wake.  “It’s about what you need.  It’s about what I can give…”  His words trailed off into unintelligible grunts as his hips started grinding against her.

Her free hand moved in between them and pulled at the buckle on his waist until it clattered to the floor.  This was reckless and dangerous and they were supposed to be on opposite sides, but here they were about to fuck against a wall in some bunker where anyone could walk in and would likely shoot one, or both, of them.

Jas would never admit how all of that was turning her on.  But Theron knew.  She’d make him pay for this, for all of it—later.

When she’d freed his cock from his trousers and had it in her hand, his teeth sank into her collarbone making her hiss into his ear.  He mumbled something that sounded like an apology—reflexive and soft, she almost didn’t hear it.  Then, kissed his way back to her lips.

“Are you going to let go of my hand?”  she asked when he stopped for a breath.

“I can’t let you get away.”  To emphasize the point, he tightened his grip and pressed her wrist into the wall, pulling another wanton moan from her.  Her other hand moved back and forth across his stiff member until he was also moaning into her lips.

“You’re still going to try and kill me?”

“It wasn’t on my list of things to do today,”  he said as his fingers worked at the snaps on her trousers and tried to push the tight material off of her hips with only one hand.  “But then here you are.”

She stepped on the toe of one boot, pulling her foot out quickly, and then did the same to the other and kicked them aside.  “Let go of my hand, Theron,”  she told him as his hand slipped inside her trousers and squeezed her bottom.

“I can’t let you escape.”  His face leveled with hers; his eyes boring into her own.

As if the one hand pinning hers to the wall was in any way keeping her there.  And he well knew it.  “I’m not going anywhere without you.”

His lips curled upward into an almost familiar smirk, yet somehow darker than what she remembered—predatory.  His eyes though—he tried to make them hard, determined, but she could see the softness there, and the pain.  “Don’t move,”  he warned as the grip on her wrist lessened and his fingers dragged down the length of her arm.

Ignoring the demand, she tried to push back against him, to move further back into the room.  The thought flicked across her consciousness that she should probably find her damn lightsaber.  But his muscles flexed and he pushed her hard back into the wall.  For a second, she caught his eyes glance away and then back to her again.  In between quick, annoyed breaths, she followed the track of his glance and finally spotted the tiny cameras tucked into the alcoves near the ceiling.  One eyebrow quirked up slightly and she gave him a sly grin.

“Don’t want your new boyfriend to see?”

Theron let out an amused scoff as his hand continued the trek down her body to join the other in pushing her trousers the rest of the way down.  He didn’t seem to have a response to that; just grumbled something under his breath before another fervid kiss.  His fingers dug into her hips, ensuring she wasn’t going to move.

His cock still in her hand, she guided him to where she wanted him—needed him.  And stars did she need it.  Needed to be fucked beyond sense because nothing in this life made any.  His hands cupped under her ass and supported her as one leg hooked over his hip.  He pressed into her quickly, filling her in one stroke.  Her teeth bit into the fabric of his new jacket to muffle the cry.

He held her against the wall and hooked his hand under her other knee to bring the other leg around his waist.  He pulled back and thrust into her again—each jerk of his hips accompanied by groans from both of them.

“You like that, Jas?”  his voice rumbled next to her ear—quiet, secretive.  The obscene crusade they had become embroiled in fell away and it was only the two of them, as it had once been.

Her head nodded, lost in the pleasure.  She wrapped her arms around his head, her hands rubbing across his scalp and short, stiff hair while her lips searched for his.  He pushed in as deep as he could, each thrust more purposeful and forceful than the last.  Her ankles locked behind his back and she held tightly onto him.

“Theron…”  His name existed her lips in a gasping whine as he drove into her.  She knew that she’d be sore later, but in that moment, it was exquisite.  She wished she could get more of his clothing off—to see, touch, taste the rest of him, but there wasn’t enough time for that.  There wasn’t even enough time for this, so she pushed down as he pushed up and caught his moan with her mouth.  Her tongue pushed against his lips and into his mouth, tasting as much as she could.  He groaned again and she knew that he was close—they both were.  She whispered against his lips; told him how good he felt.  Whispered all the dirty things she knew he loved to hear.

“Come on, baby,”  he grunted, not slowing his pace.  “Come for me.”

His voice, low and demanding; the words, an intimate phrase she’d heard from him so many times—it was enough to push her over the edge.  With a final thrust, she came.  He held her there, hips bearing down on him as her muscles shuddered and her cunt clenched around him.  She bit his lip when, in the waves of her orgasm, she felt him twitch deep inside of her as he reached his own peak.

They were still for a moment, trying to find their breath and calm their trembling limbs.  His hands ran along her thighs as they unfolded from around him and he pulled away gently.  He held onto her until she was steady on her feet.  Theron pulled a hankerchief out of one of his pockets and gingerly wiped up the mess they had made on her tender skin.  She shuddered as the cloth swiped across her sensitive flesh, the last wave of pleasure.

They were quiet as she pulled her trousers and boots back on and he cleaned himself up.  She watched him as he tucked the cloth with the evidence of their coupling into his pocket and fixed his trousers and belt.  The moment—whatever had come over them—was over.

Jas walked back into the open area of the room and spotted where her lightsaber had rolled to.  Her hand swept out and called the weapon to her.  She turned back towards Theron, but didn’t ignite it.  He had to see reason now—had to understand how much she loved him and needed him by her side.  She couldn’t kill, or even hurt him.  He could come home and they could go back to the way they were.

“I need you with me, Theron.”

“I know,”  he said nodding slightly as he walked slowly towards her.

When he got to her, she could still see the remnants of desire burning in his eyes.  He put one hand on her her hip and drew her close to him once more while the other curled around her neck.  He kissed her passionately, lovingly.  A deep, soul-aching kiss.  She barely heard him whisper against her lips, and then realized what he had said when she felt the sharp prick in her throat.

Her fingers fluttered up to her throat to try and pull out the dart, but her limbs were suddenly too heavy.

“You’ll be able to fight this off, but I just needed a head-start to get to the map.”  He held her head and whispered into her ear.  Gently, he lowered her stunned body to the floor.

As she watched him walk away and turned over the clue she had left him in her mind, she vowed next time she’d just straight knock him out and drag him back to Odessen.  Definitely wasn’t going to let him kiss her.

**Author's Note:**

> Born out of my fresh kink for Theron's new hair. I will defend it to the death. This is not canon, btw. >.>


End file.
